Anna
Anna, briefly known under the alias Joan, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time, portrayed by Elizabeth Lail. Biography Background When Anna and her sister Elsa discover that their parents died on a voyage to a place known as Misthaven, Anna decides to take a ship there herself to find out what their parents were looking for, and she does this without Elsa. In Misthaven, also known as the Enchanted Forest, Anna stays at a farm owned by Ruth and her son David, who is a friend of Kristoff. She goes under the alias of Joan, claiming to be on a secret mission of sorts. However, she is kidnapped by the warlord Bo Peep. When David manages to defeat Bo Peep and rescues Anna, Ruth tells her that Rumplestiltskin may be able to help her with what she's doing. Anna goes to see Rumplestiltskin, who is prepared to tell her about what her parents wanted, but first he gives her the task of slipping a potion into the tea of the Sorcerer's Apprentice. Thinking that the potion is a poison, Anna doesn't end up doing it. However, the potion turns out to be an antidote as Rumplestiltskin had given him a different potion earlier, which turns the Apprentice into a mouse. Distraught, Anna manages to get the Dark One's dagger which controls Rumplestiltskin. She commands that he will never be able to hurt her or Elsa, he will turn the Apprentice back into a human and that he will send her to Arendelle. Rumplestiltskin complies angrily, but using one of Anna's tears he manages to unlock the Sorcerer's Hat. Reunited with her fiance and sister, Anna meets her aunt Ingrid, but sense that she is up to something. When she finds out about Ingrid's past from Grand Pabbie, Ingrid abducts Anna and locks her in a dungeon, before cursing Anna with the Spell of Shattered Sight. Anna becomes bitter and angry, only seeing and feeling the worst, and in her blind rage she traps Elsa inside an urn that has the ability to contain those who use magic. However, the spell wears off and once Anna realizes what she has done, Ingrid freezes both her and Kristoff. Season 4 Thirty years later, Ingrid's magic wears off on Arendelle, unfreezing Anna and Kristoff. However, it also frees Hans, who was previously frozen by Ingrid as well. On board Blackbeard's ship, Anna and Kristoff are captured by Hans, and they are locked in a chest before being thrown overboard. Close to death as the chest fills up with water at the bottom of the ocean, at the same time Elsa uses the snowflake necklace that Anna had, which is actually a magical item called the Wishing Star, to wish that Anna was with her now. Anna and Kristoff are teleported through a portal to a town called Storybrooke in another realm. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff reunite, although Ingrid releases the Spell of Shattered Sight upon the entirety of Storybrooke. When the Spell is broken, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff return to Arendelle where they reclaim the throne from Hans, and Anna is finally married to Kristoff. Family Alive: *'Elsa '(sister) *'Kristoff Bjorgman' (husband) *'Grand Pabbie ' (father-in-law) *'Sven' (pet reindeer) Deceased: *'Ingrid' (aunt) *'Helga' (aunt) *'Kai' (father) *'Gerda' (mother) *'Harald' (grandfather) *'Sonja' (grandmother) Status: Alive Trivia *She is based on Anna from the Disney film Frozen, which is an adaptation of The Snow Queen. *Anna's alias "Joan" is a reference to the Disney film, where she is a fan of Joan of Arc. Appearances *'S4, E01:' "A Tale of Two Sisters" (flashback) *'S4, E02:' "White Out" (flashback) *'S4, E04:' "The Apprentice" (flashback) *'S4, E06:' "Family Business" (flashback) *'S4, E08:' "Smash the Mirror" (flashback) *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" *'S4, E11:' "Heroes and Villains" Category:Characters Category:Arendelle characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Royalty Category:Storybrooke characters Category:The Snow Queen/Frozen